The present invention relates to a two-cycle engine, especially in a portable, manually-guided implement such as a power chain saw, a cut-off machine, or the like.
WO 00/65209 discloses a two-cycle engine according to which crankcase and combustion chamber, in certain positions of the piston, are fluidically interconnected via four transfer channels. Via these transfer channels, fuel/air mixture flows into the combustion chamber. To separate the fuel/air mixture from the exhaust gases, fresh air stored in the transfer channels is introduced ahead of the mixture. The fresh air flows via an air inlet and piston window into the transfer channels, and, in the scavenging phase, prevents fresh mixture from flowing away into the outlet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a two-cycle engine of the aforementioned general type that has an optimized scavenging result.